eterniagamesdekaronfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing Guide
1. Fishing NPCs. ''' '''1.1 Bilardo "Helluva day for fishing. They're biting, I tell ya. 'Course, without the right equipment, you couldn't even catch a disease. Hahaha. I'm the funny one in my family, you know." '' He's located in Loa Castle at 235 : 200, next to Gerrard the stashkeeper. ' 1.2 Rodbal ' ''"The big ones always get away. I thought it was me, that I was a sh*tty fisherman, but then someone told me all I needed was better equipment. I'm too poor though . I haven't got enough dil to buy the good stuff. What about you? {C}{C}{C Listen, stranger. Just between you and me, '' ''they are waiting... giant fish worth a small '' fortune. Shh. Don't tell the others!" '' He's is located in Braiken Castle at 281 : 321, Next to Jordan the stashkeeper. {C}{C}{C 2. Items you need to fish. 2.1 Fishing Rods. ''' Whitout a fishing rod you can't fish. There are 5 fishing rods for sale in the fisherman shop. -Nibbler Fishing Rod- Require level 7. +5% Fishing Casting Succes Rate. -Bamboo Fishing Rod- Require level 20. +10% Fishing Casting Succes Rate. -Seagull Fishing Rod- Require level 40. +15% Fishing Casting Succes Rate. -Red Lava Fishing Rod- Require level 60. +20% Fishing Casting Succes Rate. -Blue Bear Fishing Rod- Require level 80. +25% Fishing Casting Succes Rate. '''2.1.1 Duron Fishing Rod {C}{C}{C You can also get the best fishing rod in game by exchanging 120 obsidians to Stacy or Ishtar. 2.2 Fishing Baits. {C}{C}{C Every fishing bait in this server aren't working so don't waste your money for them! 2.3 Fishing Skills. ''' You need to buy and to learn the fishing skill of your class to be able to fish. Note: You need level 7 or more to learn it. '''3. Fishing Locations. {C}{C}{C 3.1 Loa Castle. ''' You need fishing skill at least level 1 to be able to fish in Loa Castle. '''3.1.1 Fishes that you can fish in Loa Castle. {C}{C}{C -Minnow {C}{C}{C -Sea Bass -Chub -Carp -Gray Mullet - - - - 3.2 Braiken Castle. ''' You need fishing skill at least level 1 to be able to fish in Braiken Castle. '''3.2.1 Fishes that you can fish in Braiken Castle. -Minnow -Sea Bass -Chub -Carp -Gray Mullet - - - - 3.3 Draco Desert. ''' You need fishing skill at least level 3 to be able to fish in Draco Desert. '''3.3.1 Fishes that you can fish in Draco Desert. {C}{C}{C - - - - - - - - - - - 3.4 Avalon Island. ''' You need fishing skill at least level 4 to be able to fish in Avalon Island. '''3.4.1 Fishes that you can fish in Avalon Island. {C}{C}{C - - - - - - - - - - 4. How to fish. {C}{C}{C You got to wear you fishing rod and go in a fishing area. Once there, press "L" and click on the water Once the fish line is blue, hold the spacebar or left click on your mouse until you catch or fail to catch the fish. 4.1 Amulet ''' {C}{C}{C The Veteran's amulet and the Elite amulet from Dshop allow you to autofish while you aren't at your computer! '''Guide made by Richeez. Note: The fish/location list isn't done.